Shooting Star
by I'mIceColdCookie1992
Summary: Just my own little twist on the "Shooting Star" episode. Sorry, i kind of suck at summaries. Story's better on the inside.


**So here's i guess my little twist on the "Shooting Star" ep. last season. Well everyone else had one so i said "what the hell, might as well." Still not to crazy about the title though. Kind of want to change that, so if you guys have any other title ideas for this, it would be great to hear. :)**

**Read and Enjoy.**

**I don't not own glee and anything of it, although that would be kind of cool :P**

* * *

Rachel and Santana have been dating for about 2 years. It was after Sections sophomore year, after Rachel, out of everyone else in the glee, believed her when she said that she didn't give their set list to Sue to sabotage them and the glee was the best part of her day. Santana thought Rachel was pretty cool and decided to start hanging out with the girl. Over time and hanging out, both Santana and Rachel began to feel something for the other girl. Santana, in a drunken accident, confessed to Rachel about her feelings. Later they talked, sober for Santana, and from that the girls began dating, and it was better than either of them expected.

The two were practically inseparable. If you saw Rachel guaranteed you would find Santana two steps behind her. The only problem was they weren't out. The only ones that knew were their best friends Quinn, Brittany, Kitty and Marley. No one else outside of them knew. Not even their parents.

Rachel wants so badly to tell everyone, but Santana is afraid. She's afraid of what people with say and think. And of course there's how her parents would react. Sure they've never said anything bad about gay people and there find with their daughter being friends with a girl who has two gay fathers (half the time Santana thinks her parents like Rachel more than her), but who knows that could all change if they found out that their own daughter was in fact gay. So for that reason Santana had to keep their relationship secret. At school and in front of parents, they were just two best friends, in private and with their friends, they could be a loving couple.

Though in the beginning Rachel was okay with this arrangement. She understood that Santana wasn't ready to come out. God knows Rachel has had her fare share of hatred because of who her dads were, so yes she was fine with this. At least they could still be friends to the public eye. Santana would never ask the girl to go back to how they were. She just honestly didn't think it was going to take as long as it did. They've been together since Christmas sophomore year, there are now in their senior year and are still in the closet about their relationship.

Rachel loves her girlfriend and she would do anything for her and to make her feel safe, but staying in secret has just become to much. It hurts her so much to watch guys come up to Santana and flirt shamelessly with her and to watch her flirt back. Santana has told her that those guys didn't mean anything and she just flirted with them for show, but it still hurt to watch.

She at least hoped that after Kitty had come out and started dating Marley and no one cared, that maybe Santana would come out then, but she didn't. And then when she got promoted to head cheerleader after Quinn was kicked off the Cheerios, she thought with all the power she still had at the school, that maybe that would make it easier for Santana to come out, but still nothing.

It just felt hopeless to Rachel. All she wanted to do was to be able to walk down the hall holding her girlfriend's hand, getting a kiss from her after she drops her off to her class. Rachel has pretty much reached her boiling point.

Now here was Rachel at her locker watching a few lockers down, as her girlfriends flirts with some jock. Well more like he was flirting with her, but she wasn't moving and she was smiling encouraging and laughing at his lame stupid jokes.

Santana had her back up against the locker and the jock was standing over her. When the jock moves his hand and puts it on Santana's waist and she doesn't even move, is what set Rachel off. She slams her locker shut and storms off. The slam was so loud it caught Santana and the jocks attention. When Santana saw her girlfriend storm off, she quickly picked up her backpack and jogged after her without so much of a word to the jock.

"Rachel!…Rachel wait up!" Santana calls out to her. Rachel hears her, but keeps walking.

With her cheerleading training, Santana is able to catch up with Rachel.

"Rachel…" Santana says touching her shoulder. "Hey, what's up?" Santana asks.

"Get away from me." Rachel sneers taking Santana by surprise.

"Whoa, hey what's wrong?" Santana asks.

"What's wrong? Really? You know what nothing's wrong. Why don't you go back to your little jock boyfriend. I'm sure he would be missing you be now." Rachel says walking away from Santana, not wanting her to see the tears in her eyes fall.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up a second." Santana catches her again before she got far enough. "What? Rachel you know…that that…that he doesn't mean anything." Santana says.

"Yea, well it doesn't seem that way to me." Rachel says.

"Rae, come on. You know it didn't mean anything. You know I have to do this to keep us a secret."

"Well what if I don't want to be a secret anymore." Rachel says throwing her arms in the air.

"What?" Santana says taken aback.

"I'm tired of being a secret, Santana. I'm tired of watching my girlfriend flirts with other guys or for even making them think that they have a chance with you. I want what Kitty and Marley have. I want to hold you hand while we walk down the hallway, I want to you kiss me goodbye after dropping me off at my classes or even to just kiss my in the hallway to let people know that I was yours. I want that Santana." Rachel says tears running down her face now.

"Rach…I…you know I can't…" Santana says

"Yea, right." Rachel says. "Look Tana, I love you and I know you're scared. But you need to figured out what's more important to you. Your popularity…or me." that being said Rachel walks away, leaving a guilty and heartbroken Santana.

* * *

"Hey Britt, look what I got you." Quinn says as she walks up to the bubbly blonde.

Brittany turns from her locker and a big smile came on her face. Not so much for the stuffed animal but more for the girl holding it.

Quinn and Brittany have been friends since the third grade. For as long as she knew it, Brittany has always had a huge crush on Quinn. Since the day Quinn kicked that kid in the crouch for picking on her. The same was for Quinn. Since first seeing the young bubbly blonde in Mrs. Peter's second grade class. Quinn wanted to talk to her, but was to shy. Especially when she always walked around with the scary Latina girl. Then one day in the third grade, when Santana didn't come to school, some boy thought it was smart to pick on Brittany and take her juice box. Quinn saw and went right up to him and kicked him really hard in the crouch. Yea, she was put in time out and couldn't have recess for the rest of that week, but it was totally worth it. Especially after seeing the big smile on Brittany's face and getting a kiss on the cheek. Oh yea so worth it. And since then they have been the best of friends, and together with Santana, they were known as the Unholy Trinity.

The thing was they both wanted something more with each other, but they were scared.

Quinn because she thought that Brittany might not feel the same. She thought she might still have feelings for Santana. Everybody knows that before she started dating Rachel, Santana and Brittany had a sexual relationship. Quinn thought that there was a possibility that Brittany still had some feelings for the Latina. She thought that with the longing look Brittany had on her face with she would look at Santana and Rachel together, that maybe she wasn't over the girl yet. It hurt Quinn's heart when she saw that look directed at someone else and not her. She had to always look away not being about to bear to look at it.

And Brittany had not told Quinn her feelings because she was also afraid that Quinn would not feel the same for her and because she thought Quinn was straight. Since she's known her she has dated nothing but guys, hell she's even gotten pregnant by one. Plus, with her upbringing, Quinn was taught that being gay was wrong. Though she never had problems with Rachel and Santana or Kitty and Marley together, that's not saying that if those feelings were directed at her how she would react. She might freak out and not want to be friends with Brittany, and Brittany did not want that. She would rather have Quinn as a friend than nothing at all.

Although she would rather so much more. She liked how cute Rachel and Santana looked and she wanted nothing more than to have something like that with Quinn. After seeing Rachel and Santana like that, she would always look to Quinn to see what she thought of them, but she would always have her head turned before she could see.

"Quack." Quinn makes a cute duck sound making Brittany laugh.

"Aww Quinn, that's so cute." Brittany gushes taking the stuffed duck from Quinn.

"Yea, well I saw it in the store and I thought of you." Quinn blushes. Not really wanting to tell the girl that she had gone to the store looking for the duck after Brittany said something about seeing a duck and wanting it, but her mom wouldn't get it, then right after leaving the girls, she went right to the store to get it. Nope, she'll just keep that part to herself.

"Thank you. That's really sweet of you." Brittany says and without thinking leans forward a

places a soft kiss on Quinn's cheek. Both girls blush and Brittany pulls back and gives nervous chuckle.

"Uh…" Quinn clears her throat. "So…you going to the game tonight?" Oh did I forget mention that Quinn was captain of the soccer team. Well after the whole pregnancy and Sue kicking her off the cheering squad, Quinn thought that she would try something new. Without her father breathing down her neck, she decided to take up soccer and loves it. She's the best player on the team.

"Wouldn't miss it." Brittany smiles.

"Cool…cause I was thinking that maybe after, we could go to…to the movies." Quinn says nervously.

Brittany's eyes lit up and a big formed on her face. Could this be it?

"Really?" Brittany asks.

"Yea, totally…I-I mean we can ask to girls to come and all…" Quinn says, and soon as she said it she wanted to take it back. Brittany's face fell a little, but she quickly put a smile on her face.

"O-oh…sure yea that would be cool." Brittany says.

"Yea…cool." They stand there in silence.

"Well um…I…have to go, but I'll see you later." Brittany says.

"Yea" Quinn says scratching the back of her neck.

Brittany sends her one last smile and wave before walking off with the duck Quinn just gave her. Quinn watches her and once Brittany was out of her sight, Quinn turns to the locker and starts to bang her head against it.

"Fuck, fucking, fuckety, fuck, fuck. Stupid, stupid, stupid." Quinn bangs her head on each word, then stops to rub her sore forehead. "Owie" she whispers.

She cracks her eye open to see a freshmen looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" Quinn growls giving her best HBIC glare. Scared, the freshmen quickly turns around and runs off. Quinn sighs again then goes off to her class.

**000000**

Last in the group we have Kitty and Marley. Both are a year behind the other girls. They joined in in their sophomore year, Kitty, because she was a Cheerio with Brittany and Santana and Marley because she bonded with Quinn and Rachel. The two had been dating for close to 2 mouths and they could quickly feel themselves falling in love with the other already.

Thing was it was to early into their relationship to really say those words to each other. They wanted to tell each other, but were afraid they would scare the other off. They had never felt this way about anyone, they didn't want to ruin it by moving to fast. That's not to say that they occasionally did not let it slip.

"Thanks for walking me to class." Marley says. She's still a little shy and shocked that she was the girlfriend of Kitty Wilde, a Cheerio.

"No problem, babe." Kitty says sounding all cool though inside she's all giddy. Marley leans down and kisses Kitty.

Kitty wraps her arms around Marley's waist as Marley moves hers to Kitty's neck. They both pull back and smile a love sick smile at each other. Kitty rests her forehead against Marley's.

"I lo…uh…" Kitty starts, but quickly guts herself off when she realizes her slip.

"What?" Marley asks.

"I…I ….uh…I have to go…but I'll see you later." Kitty says, placing a quick kiss on Marley's lips before quickly walking off leaving a very confused Marley.

* * *

It was time almost the end of the day, and Santana had not spoken to Rachel since that morning. When she did see her in the hallways, she tried to go up and talk to her, but Rachel just turned to other way to avoid her.

All day she had thought very long and hard about what Rachel said. And if she was honest, she wanted all those things too. She wanted to walk down the hallway holding Rachel's hand. To kiss her after taking her to class, or to kiss her in the middle of the hallway to let everybody know that Rachel Berry was hers, but she was scared.

She was scared about how people would look at her. And also there were her parents and how they would react, although something told her that maybe they would be okay with it. She was really just afraid about what people what say behind her back. Wait a second was she really more worried about her popularity than her relationship?

Santana was brought of her thoughts as she stepped into the choir and everyone was looking at her.

"What?" she snaps totally not in the mood.

"Have you seen Rachel? She's not here yet?" Tina asks.

"Yea, even Mr. Shue is here before her." Kurt jumps in.

"Uh, no I haven't." Santana says sadly. No one really noticed the sadness, but Quinn, Brittany, Kitty and Marley, and surprisingly Finn. The five moved closer to the Latina. Finn stood closer to her.

"San, what's wrong?" Brittany asks.

"I'm an idiot." Santana says, tears forming in her eyes. "We got into a fight because I was flirting with some jock." A pause "She wants to come out, I'm to chicken shit do it. All she wants it to show everybody that we're together, and I can't even do that cause I'm afraid." tears fell from her eyes.

"Aww San." Marley says. Brittany wraps Santana in a one arms hug before going to walk out of the choir room.

"Britt, where are you going?" Quinn asks

"To find Rachel." Brittany says walking out.

"God, I'm such an idiot." Santana says. The other girls lay a comforting hand on Santana's shoulder. Finn wraps his arm about her shoulder.

"It'll be okay. You'll get it right." He says. Santana gives him a tearful smile.

"Thanks, Lumps." she says. He chuckles before walking her to her seat.

* * *

Brittany didn't have to look around the school to search for Rachel, she knew just where the girl would be. It's where she'll always be when she wanted to be alone. Brittany walks into the auditorium and finds the small brunette sitting on the stage. She didn't have to say anything, she just walks up to the smaller girl and pulls her into a hug.

Rachel cries into Brittany's chest. Brittany rubs her back as she cries.

"San told us what happened?" Brittany says.

"D-do you think I was to hard on her?" Rachel asks. "I mean I know she's scared of what everyone will think…and her parents. I would never force her to do something that scares, but I just couldn't take seeing all those guys on her." Rachel says.

"No, sweetie. She knows and wants the same thing, she's just scared." Brittany says.

"I just…I don't want to lose her Britt." Rachel cries into her chest. Brittany holds the girl as she cries.

* * *

**Back in the choir**, Mr. Shue was still going over his new lesson and Sectionals that was coming up, but Santana heard none of it. She was still thinking about her and Rachel.

As she thought she realized she really had nothing to be afraid of. She ran the school. One wrong thing done to her, she would retaliate harder that ever, plus Sue would deal with them too. Also she knew that the glee club had her and her girl's back.

Of course there was also her parents, but if she thought about it. If they did so happen to kick her out, although it would really hurt and suck, she knew she could always stay with Rachel and her dads.

Santana sat there thinking of a way to make it up her girlfriend for being such an ass for the last 2 years.

As Mr. Shue finished up his important (boring) speech, as always, Mr. Shue claps his hands together to end it, but there was something different about this clap. It sounded louder than it usually would. Everyone looked around confused until another loud sound rang through the school.

Alarmed and scared, Mr. Shue instructs the kids to be quiet, spread out and hide as he goes to lock the doors and turn out the light.

In the hallway, people who were still out there, tried to hurry up to get somewhere safe.

Rachel and Brittany also heard the two shots and hide somewhere in the auditorium and waited for someone to get them.

A third shot ran out, scaring every more. Then there was a knock and rattling of the doors, as if the shooter was toying with them.

They were all huddled up with their friends and loved ones in a corner, that's when Santana noticed that Brittany and Rachel had not come back yet. They were still out there with the gunman. Santana looked and saw that Brittany had left her backpack, so she did not have her phone and she knew that Rachel's was dead, so she could not text neither one of them.

Santana moves and tries to crawl over to the door to go out, but Mr. Shue and the guys cut her off.

"No, no, you don't understand. Rachel and Brittany's still out there!" Santana says trying to fight her way through. The guys try to control Santana. "Let me go! I have to go get them!"

"Santana, stop! If you go out there, you are not only putting us in danger, you're putting them in danger as well." Mr. Shue says. "Now, I'm sure Rachel and Brittany are safe. We have to wait it out and when the coast is clear, we will go look for them."

The guys managed to calm her down a little. Santana goes back to her corner, wrapped her arms around her legs and cried. Quinn scooted over to her, leaning her head on Santana's shoulder and also cried.

Kitty and Marley brokenheartedly watched their friends. They looked back at each other and couldn't…didn't want to…image what they would be like if that were them. Marley wraps her arms around Kitty's neck and brings her closer, well if she could get any closer than they already were. In return, Kitty wraps hers around Marley's waist.

"I love you." Kitty whispers into Marley's hair. Marley looks at her girlfriend surprised. "I just…I don't want thing to happen to us and you not knowing how I feel." Kitty says. "I love you."

Marley gives her a tearful smile.

"I love you too. So much." Marley says. She pulls Kitty into a soft kiss.

Across from them, Santana and Quinn looked on with heavy hearts. While they were happy for their friends, they couldn't help but think about Rachel and Brittany, and how much they wanted to wrap them in their arms.

Minutes ticked down and Santana was starting to get restless. She had to see if Rachel was safe. She had reached her boiling point when she saw most of the glee kids making video records for their families and loved ones in case something did happen to them. She looked around the room, thinking of a plan of escape.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asks, her voice raw from crying.

"I can't stay in here not knowing if their okay." Santana says.

Though the rational part of her brain was telling her to stop her friend and listen to Mr. Shue, her heart wants to know if Brittany is safe.

"What do you need?" Quinn asks.

"A distraction."

Minutes later, Quinn begins to scoot over to the door, same as Santana did earlier, but once again the guys catch her before she can get out.

"Quinn, stop." Mr. Shue says. Quinn tries to fight the guys off yelling for Brittany.

While everyone's attention is on the frantic blonde, no one notices that Santana unlocked the other side door and slipping out.

Santana checks around every corner for the shooter. Thanks to Sue's military ninja training, Santana manages to get to the auditorium without being seen.

"Rachel…Brittany." Santana softly calls out their names.

The two girls appeared from behind the stage curtain.

"San!" both girls exclaims and runs into the Latina's arms.

"Oh thank god." Santana says as she holds the girls in her arms.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel says with tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean what I said. My emotions just got the best of me…" Rachel apologizes.

"Shh no baby, no I'm sorry. You. You're more important to me. I'm so sorry if I made you feel like you weren't because you are. I love you so much." Santana says pulling Rachel closer to her.

"I love you too." Rachel says before kissing Santana. Both taste the tears on their lips. They pulled from the kiss.

"Where's Quinn?" Brittany asks.

"She's back in the choir room holding off guys. Come on we have to go back." Santana says before guiding them out of the auditorium to the choir room.

They safely made their way back to the choir room door, but before they could go in, a startling voice stops Santana and Rachel.

"Hold it right there." an unfamiliar voice says.

Santana stops where she was and pulled Rachel behind her. She turns to see it was some sophomore. A boy, brown hair glasses, looks like his taken a few hurts to his nose, and sinister look in his eyes with a side of grief. Though she had never really paid him any mind, she knows most of the guys on the football and hockey teams and some Cheerios mess him. Slushies, slamming into the lockers, being thrown into the dumpster. The regular around McKinley, but she had no idea that the boy would retaliate like this. She briefly wonders how many people he's hurt already.

"L-look man, just let us go. Okay, we don't want any trouble." Santana says while still trying to protect Rachel.

"No trouble?" the shooter lets out a humorless laugh. "Yea well I didn't want any trouble either, but I guess we all don't get what we want." he says pointing the gun at the two girls.

* * *

**Back in the choir room**, before the shooter caught them, Brittany managed to get back into the choir room.

"Brittany!" Quinn rushes over and pulls her into a hug. "Oh thank god." Quinn pulls from the hug and rests her forehead against Brittany's. "Are you okay?"

Brittany nods. "Yea."

"Where's Rachel and Santana?" Marley asks.

Brittany pulls back for Quinn and looks around.

"They were right behind me…they're still outside." Brittany said.

"Oh no" Finn says.

* * *

"Wait…wait…just calm down for a second." Santana says, hoping to calm him down.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" He shouts waving the gun.

Santana tightened her hold on Rachel's hand.

Behind him, the guys from glee club tried to sneak up on him. He must have heard them, because in a quick motion he pulls Santana to him, wraps his around her and points the gun at her.

"Santana!" Rachel yells.

"Back up!" the shooter shouts.

"Whoa…hey just calm down, okay?" Mr. Shue says trying to calm the boy down.

"I said back the fuck up!" he yells.

"Look, it's okay. Okay. Let's just talk about this." Mr. Shue says.

"Talk…TALK! I've talked…I've talked to the principle, I've talked to my parents, and to that godforsaken excuse of a guidance counselor, but nothing…Nothing's even changed! It just got worse and worse. And nobody gave a damn. So you know what, I'm doing something now, and all those jocks and cheerleaders are going to regret messing with me. So no. No more talking. Time for action." he says preparing the gun.

As the boy is distracted, Santana manages to wiggle a little to where the gun was pointing at her arm. She takes on more look at Rachel, who was looking back and mouths 'I love you'. She gets her hand around the gun and the trigger and then fires it, hitting herself in the arm, but also getting the shooter. The sound of a gun shot rang through the hall and both go down.

"Santana!" Rachel yells. Everybody runs to the two fallen. "Oh my god, no no no no no. Santana…Santana baby please please be okay." Rachel cries. She holds the bleeding unconscious girl in her arms as they waited for the paramedics and police.

* * *

It have been almost a week since the shooting, with two dead, the shooter included and three injured, people were still pretty shook up about it, but things seemed to have cooled down a bit. The teachers and principle have decided to take the bullying more seriously. There is now a zero tolerance for bullying and any bullying of any kind will be handled with a week suspension and suspended from any sports. There were also 30 minute therapy sessions for those who were near during the shooting and also people who were previously bullied.

The shooting was an eye opener for some.

Marley was at her locker when Kitty walks up to her.

"Hey" Kitty says. Marley turns around.

"Hey" she said back. They were both quiet for a moment. "So…you love me?" Marley says with a slight smile.

Kitty instantly looks nervous.

"Well…uh…" she sighs. "Yea, I do. I-I know it's pretty early in our relationship, but that's just how I feel. I can't help it. I love you Marley." Kitty says. Marley looks at Kitty with tears in her eyes. Happy tears of course.

"I love you, too." Marley says. "I was afraid to tell you because I thought it was to early and it would scare you away." Marley confesses.

"Hey, you're not going to lose me. Sorry, to tell you this, but you're stuck with me forever." Kitty jokes.

"Forever?" Marley beams.

"Forever" Kitty smiles. Kitty leans up a places a soft kiss on Marley's lips. "Come on, I'll walk you to class." Kitty says taking Marley's hand and leading her to her class.

Quinn has been pacing back and forth by Brittany's locker waiting for the blonde to come from Cheerios practice. Haven been a Cheerio herself once upon a time, Quinn was pretty familiar with the schedule, which means she knows that in any minute, Brittany should be walking out of the gym and to her locker. Quinn thought about waiting by the gym doors for her, but she was way to nervous. She thought if she waited by her locker then maybe her nervousness would calm down. Yea, not so much. If anything knowing that Brittany would be there in any minute made Quinn even more nervous.

Quinn had finally worked up the nerve to ask Brittany out and tell her how she feels. In which ever order. They hadn't really talked since the shooting, everyone was more concerned for their wounded friend. But Quinn was finally ready, she just hoped Brittany was too.

"Quinn?" she heard the voice that always managed to send her heart racing.

"Hi" Quinn lets out a shaky greeting.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Brittany asks.

"Uh…h-hey" Quinn says again.

"You already said that Quinn." Brittany chuckles.

"Oh…uh…heya…" Quinn says lamely, but it got Brittany laughing so it's all good.

"Seriously what's up with you? You're sweating rocket ships right now." Brittany says.

"Go on a date with me." Quinn rushes out. Brittany is stunned.

"What?"

"I like you Brittany. I really do. And-and not as just friends, use my shoulder to cry on when you learn that you have a crappy boyfriend, which I would still totally do for you. But as a hand holding, kissing, maybe even possibly a little sexy times, in the near future of course. And I know you probably doesn't feel the same, because you still probably have feelings for Santana. But-but all I'm asking for is a chance to show you that I-" Quinn's long winded speech (Rachel would be proud), was cut off by a pair of soft lips.

Quinn was shocked at first, but slowly melted into the kiss and kissed Brittany back eagerly. Brittany smiles when she feels Quinn kiss her back, which of course makes Quinn smile.

The two pulled back, both with goofy smiles on their faces, Quinn's being the goofiest. Brittany giggles at the dreamy look on Quinn's face.

"You talk to much you know that?" Brittany teases.

"No, no I did not know that. Thanks." Quinn says, goofy dreamy smile still on her face.

"So…you were asking me something?" Brittany says wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck bringing her closer.

"Oh um…" Quinn nervously clears her throat. "Will you go out with me…on a date?" Quinn asks.

Brittany beams and pulls Quinn in for a passionate kiss. Quinn wraps her arms around Brittany's waist and kisses her back. They kiss for a while before Brittany pulls back. She giggles when she sees that Quinn's eyes are still closed with the goofy smile still there.

"So…is that a yes?" Quinn asks still not opening her eyes. Brittany smiles and leans back in for another kiss.

"Does that answer your question." Brittany smirks.

"Um…not really I mean…" Quinn is once again cut off by another kiss. "Yep, yep that definitely answers my question." Quinn says once they break apart.

"You're such a dork." Brittany laughs.

"Yea, but dorks are awesome." Quinn smirks.

"Yea, they are." Brittany pecks Quinn on the lips one more time before turning back to her locker to get her books. Quinn takes the books from her and with her other free hand, she grabs Brittany's hand, making Brittany blush and smile. And the two walked to class hand and hand.

Santana walks into the school wearing her duck arm sling that Brittany gave her. She had been released from the hospital a few days ago and this was her first day back since everything went down.

Walking into school was a little weird. Everyone kept congratulating her and calling her a hero and giving her packs on the back. Puck and Finn had to act as her body guards because so many people were coming up to her. Yea, it was pretty weird, but Santana wasn't dwelling on any of that. She just need to see one person.

As Santana walks down the hall, a jock stops in front of her.

"What's up hero?" the jock flirts.

Santana chuckles.

"Hey John." she says.

"So, I was thinking maybe you and me could go out as like a celebration and welcome back thing." John says.

Santana just smiles politely at him. It was when she eyes landed on the person she had been looking for all morning, when her face broke out in the biggest smile anyone has ever seem on Santana Lopez's face. The jock totally thought it was for him and kept trying to flirt with Santana. Puck and Finn looked at each other and shook their heads. Some dudes just don't know.

No longer listening to the jock, Santana walks away and heads to the lockers. She walks up to Rachel and taps her on the shoulder. Rachel turns around and was, without any warning, pulled into a soft and passionate kiss. In the middle of the hallway, in front of everybody.

Gasps were heard all over the hallway. Finn and Puck smiled at their friend, proud that she finally "man-ed" up.

Still shocked, Rachel wraps her hands around Santana neck and returned the kiss, while Santana wrapped her uninjured arm around her waist.

They pulled back when air became an issue.

"San…wha…" Rachel pants.

"What? I can't kiss my girlfriend hello when I see her." Santana grins. Rachel was still rather shocked. "Look I know what I said about being a secret and all that, but honestly I don't want that. I want to hold your hand, and kiss goodbye by your class and kissing you in the hallway in front of everybody to show them that your fine ass is mine doesn't sound half bad either." Santana smirks. "I'm sorry, if I ever made you feel like my popularity meant more than you, but it doesn't. I could careless about what these people think of me. What matters the most to me…is you. So I'm ready to show everybody who my baby is…are you?"

Rachel was stunned with tears running down her face by the end of the speech.

"B-but what about your parents." Rachel softly asks.

"I already talked to them and I think they already knew." To say that Rachel was shocked to hear this is an understatement. "Yea, and I think they made a bet with your dads. So apparently my dad and Leroy owes my mom and Hiram 500 dollars. Yea they are so splitting that with us." Santana jokes. Rachel chuckles.

"So…so does this mean…that we…we're out…that we can be a couple in front of everybody?" Rachel asks. Santana smiles.

"We can be whoever you want, babe. Where ever you want." Santana says. She then gets on one knee. "So Rachel Berry, will you please be my girlfriend…in public?" Santana asks. Rachel lets out a tearful laugh and nods.

"Yes, oh my god YES!" Rachel says.

Santana smiles and gets off her knee. Excited, Rachel jumps in Santana's arms, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulls her in to for a searing kiss, which Santana happily accepted. Both smiling into the kiss. More gasps and murmurs and whispers were going around, but neither girl notice. They were to caught up in each other to care.

**The End.**

* * *

**Hope that was good. :)**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
